Journey Everson Ninja Storm Green
by TomberlyFan4Ever
Summary: After the death of her fiancee Jerome she and her parents moved to blue bay harbor. Being the new girl is hard enough without having to save the world from evil. She misses England and wonders if she has it in her to be able to defend them ones that she loves.


How could this of happened? I just wanted to be a normal girl but that would never happen now. My name is Journey Everson and I'm the green lighting ranger with ninja storm.

But to tell this story right I have to go to the beginning. The day I moved to Blue Bay Harbor from Liverpool, England.

I was in the car with my parents texting my best friend Zoe. Me and her had gone way back.

I was looking at a picture of me and my ex-fiancée Jerome. Jerome was everything to me and then came the accident. A drunk driver had hit him in a head on collision and killed him instantly.

I know what your thinking. Why would a sixteen year old be engaged? Well my family is anything but ordinary. I'm the daughter of two ex-hippies and had a different name but I loved it more then I could say.

My phone went off with a text message from Zoe. It said, _J.J are you okay?_

I answered saying, **Yeah I'm fine Z I just miss Jerome. I know that it has been months but I still miss him like crazy. I just wish that I could of said goodbye to him.**

As I sent the message I felt a tear run down her cheek. My mother must have noticed because she said, "Thinking of Jerome?" I replied, "Yeah I am." My dad said, "I promise you that everything is going to be okay. Journey you will meet somebody I promise. Let's pull over for a minute so that we can stretch."

My phone went off with another text message from Zoe saying, _J.J everything is going to be fine. What happened to Jerome isn't your fault. The only person who is at fault is the person who killed Jerome. It will be okay. I've got 2 go. Love you sis._

As my dad pulled over I got out and walked over to my parents. We hugged and My dad said, "We are almost in Blue Bay Harbor. Then well out to dinner tonight so that we can see the neighborhood."

My mother asked, "How's your shoulder?" I replied, "It's fine." I had recently got a tattoo on my shoulder that said, Enjoy life today yesterday is gone and tomorrow may never come with small flowers and hearts around it.

It was my way of remembering Jerome. My dad said, "It's time to get back on the road. We have a few more hours of traveling left. Nut first does anybody have to go to the bathroom?" I said, "I do." My dad said, "Alright go and I'll left Sparky out for you." I said, "Thanks Daddy."

I walked to the bathroom and wondered if anything would go back to the way it was. I walked back and saw that my mom was holding my Dalmatian puppy Sparky.

I ran over and took him from my mom and said to him, "Hey baby. How's my good boy? I promise that as soon as we are in our new home I'll bring you on a walk." He pawed my blonde hair and both my parents laughed. It was like he was saying, 'Alright. Let's get going I want to go on a walk.'

I walked to the trunk on the van and put him in his cage and said, "I'll she you in a little bit baby." I closed the trunk and got into my seat. I put on my belt and went into my backpack and got out my ear buds and my Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire book.

As I was putting my ear buds in my iphone my mom said, "Going to start reading?" I said, "Yea. If I'm listening to my music to loud please tell me."

I put my ear buds in and ears and started listening to Disney songs on Pandora. I may be a total tomboy but I loved Disney music. I was so into my book that I didn't notice that we had arrived at our new house it Blue Bay Harbor.

My mom poked me on the shoulder and I took one of my ear buds out and my mom said, "We're here honey."

I put my book back in my backpack and got out of the van. My mom said, "Your room is already painted and everything I did it. Go see if you like it."

I walked in the house and walked to the bedroom that said Journey on the door. I went in and I loved it. It was green with white furniture and some of my books that we sent ahead of us.

I put my backpack down and walked outside to the car to help my parents unload the car. I went to the trunk and grabbed on of the boxes and started to bring it in to the kitchen.

I went back out and grabbed Sparky in his cage and brought him into my bedroom and then grabbed the rest of my stuff and Sparky's stuff.

My dad then said, "Go and talk Sparky on a walk around the neighborhood and see if you meet anybody."

I replied, "Okay just let me get Sparky's leash on him." I went to my room and got Sparky's leash off of the top of his cage and then grabbed Sparky.

I put it on him and grabbed him and said, "I'll see you later I'm going to see the neighborhood."

My mom said, "Do you have your phone with you?" I said, "Yes I do mom. I'll see you later."

I ran out and we went to town and saw a place called Storm Chargers and a girl with blonde hair said, "Hey you know that dogs are allowed in Kelly's store right?" I replied, "No I didn't."

She said, "Come in. I'm Tori by the way." I replied, "HI I'm Journey I just moved here."

I picked up Sparky and walked around and saw that this store has all kinds of sports stuff here. I walked up to the counter and a girl with red hair said, "Hi. How can I help you?" I asked, "Do you know where a ice-skating rink and a place to practice archery are?"

The girl replied, "Sure thing. I love your accent by the way. English right?"

I replied, "Yeah I just moved in today."

She said, "Well I'm Kelly."

I replied, "Hi I'm Journey."

Kelly got out a map and showed me where to go. I said, "Thanks Kelly."

Kelly said, "Wait a minute I have some people for you to meet."

She walked out with two guys and said, "This is Dustin and Shane."

I said, "Hi its nice to meet you guys I'm Journey. I've got to get going."

I walked outside and went back home. Once I walked in I unclipped Sparky's leash and walked into the kitchen and saw my parents were opening a pizza box.

I said, "Hey. I thought we were going out?"

My dad said, "We decided to stay home so that we could start unpacking. How was town?"

I replied, "Good. I met some nice teenagers and found a place to practice my sports."

My mom said, "Good. I just want you to be happy. Let's eat."

We sat at eat dinner and then I went to my bedroom and started to unpack. I went to my boxes and started to unpack my clothes.

Sparky then ran in and started to try and get his toys out of one of the boxes. I turned to him and went over to the box and took them out for him.

I then continued to unpack until it was late and got into a green tank top and grey shorts and took of my necklaces and went to bed.

Yay! First chapter done. All of the links will be on my profile. And when my characters of Zoe and Journey were texting _Zoe was in italics _**and Journey was in bold. **Hope you liked this chapter. 


End file.
